royalpainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hank Lawson
Henry Lawson is a talented and innovative doctor in his mid-30s who thinks fast on his feet, solving even the most unexpected problems like a "Medical MacGyver." Grounded and calm under pressure, "Call Me Hank" stands up for what he believes no matter the consequence. Biography Early Life Hank grew up in Passaic, New Jersey, the eldest of two children born to Eddie Lawson and his wife, Catherine Lawson. When Hank was young, both he and his younger brother Evan were really close to their father. They would always wake up early on Saturday mornings and go to Hank's soccer games. They would always joke around with each other and try to make the other person laugh harder. Evan R. Lawson frequently commented about how much Hank loved their dad and how Hank worshipped him. But when Evan and Hank's mother became sick, Eddie walked out on the family, unable to handle seeing his wife die. Therefore, Hank was left as the head of the family, taking the task of raising his younger brother and caring for his mother until her death. Because Hank's mother didn't have much money, they moved apartments a lot. Hank and Evan frequently had to share a room, a recollection which often comes up when either he or Evan see a set of bunk beds. Following their mother's death, Hank sought to pursue a career as a doctor for numerous reasons. After he and Evan were left on their own, Hank realized the importance of obtaining a career which would assure him financial independence, which in turn also influenced Evan to pursue a career in business. In addition, his early life experiences enstilled in him numerous skills in problem solving and a staunch reluctance to accept what he cannot change. Career Hank was a well known, respected doctor for most of his adult life while living in New York City. He was a ER physician at Brooklyn Heights Mercy Hospital. He was engaged to a woman named Nikki. One day though, Hank's life took an unexpected turn when a series of events which Jill later noted to him as just being bad luck, and being in the wrong place at the wrong time. On a sunny late spring afternoon, Hank was playing basketball with some other guys on a public basketball court, when one of the other players fell to the ground and became unconscious. After confirming cardiac arrest, Hank quickly started treating the young man, and when he realized the EMT's wouldn't reach them in time, he and the other men he was playing basketball with made a makeshift backboard and transported the patient in the bed of an SUV to Brooklyn Heights Mercy Hospital. Before Hank started operating on the young man, Hank learned that one of the hospital's major sponsors, Clayton Gardner, was also in the hospital after an apparent heart attack. Once Mr. Gardner was stable, Hank saw that the young man he had treated before needed more attention, so he decided that he could operate on the young man first, then operate on Mr. Gardner, being able to save them both. However, while Hank was operating on the young man, Mr. Gardner died. This lead to Hank being reviewed by the hospital board through a disciplinary hearing. After Hank trying to explain why his actions were as they were, the board fired Hank from the hospital. In addition, the Gardner Family had him blacklisted from every hospital within New York City. With this forthcoming, Hank's life began to fall apart around him. Falling into a depressive state, Hank's life crumbled. He sat around in sweats, watched television and movies, and accumulated take out garbage. In addition, Nikki sided with the hospital in blaming Hank for Mr. Gardner's death, which ultimately led to Hank calling off their engagement. She returned her engagement ring to him, and harshly scolded him for not being able to accept what he cannot change. That was the last time Hank saw her, though she would later call him on his cell phone on the day their wedding was planned to have taken place on. Arriving in The Hamptons Just after a team of movers finished moving Nikki's furniture from Hank's apartment, Evan visited Hank, insisting Hank accompany him on a weekend vacation to Long Island. After some convincing, Hank and Evan left New York City and drove to the Hampton's for Memorial weekend. After checking into a hotel, Hank accompanies Evan in crashing a party at the estate of Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz, more officially known as Shadow Pond, In Sagaponack, just outside of Bridgehampton. While not as interested in the festivities as Evan, Hank overhears some commotion over April, one of the party guests, suffering from what a private practitioner, Dr. Silver, unknowingly misdiagnoses as a drug overdose. Hank intervenes, pointing out a few symptoms Dr. Silver had missed, and after asking April's boyfriend where the two had been prior to her ailment, he is able to conclude insecticide poisoning. After this discovery, Hank points out to Dr. Silver the consequences of assuming the worst in people; that it halters properly resolving such a case by not exploring all possibilities. After injecting April with the first part of the antidote for such poisoning, Boris objects, wishing to seek an alternative method of helping the ailing guest without invading his own privacy. In addition, Boris points out that Hampton's Heritage, the local hospital, doesn't exactly have the best reputation for providing medical care, referring to the facility as being a 'glorified taco stand.' Thinking back to Boris' bodyguards and identifying them as former Mossad agents, requests a MARK I Kit with an autoinjector from them. Hank proceeds to treat April, and she eventually begins to recover. When Boris asks Hank where he practices medicine and learns of what happened in New York City, he scoffs at Brooklyn Heights Mercy's reason for firing him. Later on, while Boris offers to compensate Hank for his services, it is here that Hank first learns about the profession of Concierge Doctor, basically being a private practitioner for the upper class. Hank declines to accept any compensation, stating he was ethically obliged to intervene and standing by his earlier claim that emergency services should have been contacted. Noting Hank's skill and level of care towards April, Boris asks Hank to stay on for the summer in his guest cottage, which Hank again declines. Hank pulls Evan away from the party and as they are leaving Shadow Pond, Evan discovers a briefcase in the back seat with a note attached, inscribed 'The Doctor'. The briefcase is from Boris, and contains a bar of gold as payment for Hank's help that night. Concierge Doctor - A Fresh Start The morning after the party, Hank receives a phone call from a Mr. Bryant, requesting his immediate assistance. Upon his arrival at the address he is sent, Hank meets sixteen-year-old Tucker Bryant and his girlfriend Libby, who had been involved in a car accident. When Hank asks Tucker how he got his number, Tucker explains that his father had left a list of emergency phone numbers, and under the listing of Concierge Doctor, the number of Dr. Silver, the doctor he had met the night before at Shadow Pond, had been crossed out and replaced with Hank's number. He treats Libby for a facial laceration and also diagnoses her as being a cyberchondriac, explaining her obsession with researching medical terminology online. While on his way out the door, Tucker suddenly collapses. With Libby's help, Hank treats Tucker for a heart contusion he sustained in the accident using various household items, including a pen, sandwich bag, and duct tape. After stabilizing Tucker, Hank tells Libby to call for help, only to find out once again that the reputation of Hampton's Heritage is far from perfect. Therefore, an air ambulance arrives and wisks Tucker and Libby off to Mount Sinai Hospital in Manhattan. Meanwhile, back at the motel, Evan is confronted by two women looking for his brother. April, the girl Hank had saved the night before at Boris' mansion arrives looking for Hank, apparently smitten by him after saving her life. She is followed by Divya, a physician's assistant looking to work with Hank. When Hank arrives back at the motel after treating Tucker and Libby, he is confronted by the two women. He meets with April first, explaining to her that she is experiencing a medical condition called Nightingale Syndrome, whereas a patient develops an emotional bond with their caretakers. When he meets with Divya, he is a bit confused about what she is looking for. Divya explains to Hank and Evan that all Concierge doctors have assistants, and when Hank repeatedly denies being a Concierge doctor, Evan asks about the profession in question. Both Hank and Divya explain that Concierge Doctors are essentialy private physicians who cater to the rich and famous. After seeing his brother having saved two lives, had a model fall in love with him and obtain a bar of gold in the process, all in less than 24 hours, Evan realizes the potential that Hank has found for himself. With Divya's help, Evan tells his brother that pursuing the position of Concierge Doctor could be the lucky break Hank has been waiting for since getting fired. During their meeting, Hank gets another phone call from a patient requesting his assistance. After reluctantly accepting the case, Divya offers Hank and Evan a ride on the way to meet the patient. She shows Hank her truck, filled with medical equipment. The address Hank had recieved leads them to Hampton's Heritage, where he meets Ms. Neuberg, his patient. She presents to him her medical dilemma, a faulty breast implant. While Hank continues to decline treating her for numerous reasons, he suddenly finds himself confronting Jill Casey, a woman he had met the night before at Boris' mansion who is also the Hospital Administrator. After speaking with her about Ms. Neuberg, he suddenly finds himself willing to treat her, and at the same time finds himself slightly smitten by Jill. Later that day, he and Divya are able to solve Ms. Neuberg's problem by draining the remaining seline implant in order to diffuse her awkward apparence, which she thanks him for graciously. It is here that Hank first hears the term HankMed, from Evan, who has given himself the title CFO (Chief Financial Officer). However, despite their immediate success, Hank still blatantly refuses to consider working as a Concierge doctor. It is a decision, however, he comes to reconsider when Jill stops by the motel later on, and asks Hank out for lunch. While talking with Jill, it becomes clear that it is Hank's ethics which are making him hesitant towards pursuing this new enterprise, as he is seemingly worried about losing sight of his stance on his work as a doctor. While talking to Jill, he comes to realize that her ethical standing as a doctor is almost parallel to his, in the sense that she strives to treat those who need it without complicating the issue with money and profits. It is here that Jill reveals she knows all about what happened to Hank in Brooklyn and asserts that he did nothing wrong, concluding it was only bad luck. Hank's biggest surprise comes when Jill tells him that he has to change what he cannot accept, which is one of his most prominent traits as a doctor and as a human being. They take a stroll on the boardwalk by the beach, and after Jill gives Hank her phone number, he comes to realize that perhaps this new job could indeed be the second chance he'd been waiting for. Hank ultimately decides to stay in the Hamptons and pursue a new career as a Concierge Doctor. Evan also decides to stay and work as CFO of his brother's practice, and Hank also hires Divya as his physician's assistant, the three of them establishing the Concierge Practice known as HankMed. He takes up Boris' offer to stay in the guest cottage at Shadow Pond, which he and Evan move into after Dr. Silver moves out. Putting New York City behind him, Hank gets a fresh start and a new life. Life in the Hamptons In the following years, Hank treats numerous clients throughout the Hamptons and saves dozens of lives. He becomes a highly respected member of the community and befriends many of his clients such as Ms. Neuberg and Tucker Bryant. His relationship with Evan grows stronger in their living and working together, he becomes good friends with Divya and has an off-and-on romantic relationship with Jill. He manages to slowly begin to reconstruct his relationship with his estranged father and builds a strong friendship with Boris, who becomes his most prominent client when he asks Hank to monitor his rare genetic illness. He underwent brain surgery after having complications from a concussion but is back to normal. Love life When hank lived in the city Personality Hank tries to be at his best both personally and professionally. He's a compassionate person who thinks highly about the well being of others, is quick on his feet when it comes to solving problems, and understands the importance of being honest and seeing things as they truly are. He frequently relates these traits to his choice to become a doctor, as they provide him the opportunity to make a living doing what he does best. Throughout HankMed's history, Hank is highly reluctant towards accepting Evan's recommendations on growing their business, as he feels that mixing business with medicine contradicts his work ethic and compromises his practice in medicine, just as it had done in New York. He also takes his own health seriously, as he often prefers foods which are much more on the healthier side, particularly compared to what his brother eats, and he frequently goes jogging on the beach. Category:Characters Category:Tier1Character Category:Doctors